


Heart-Wrenching Confessionals

by SatiricalDraperies



Series: the one where they get together right away [2]
Category: Ready Player One (2018), Ready Player One - Ernest Cline
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Coming Out, F/F, Femslash, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatiricalDraperies/pseuds/SatiricalDraperies
Summary: Arty's Missives:I know I don't normally write about my personal life, but I've been getting a lot of questions recently, and I think it's time I finally cleared some of this up.*can be read as a stand alone or as part of the series*





	Heart-Wrenching Confessionals

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a sequel to Not What You Were Expecting, in that I really wanted to write about Samantha coming out as bi and that was an easy piece for me to write this as a follow-up, but you really don't have to read them as a series.
> 
> (also I know that in Dancing in the Dark Samantha's a lesbian but I think that my official headcanon for her is bi, so there ya go)

So. I guess some of you are expecting an explanation for what happened the other day. I don’t really know what to say. God, this is harder than I expected. And I’m just typing this up, too. Imagine having to actually say it out loud. Wow. Okay. Deep breaths. I can do this. I’m Art3mis, the world famous gunter! This should be a piece of cake compared to Halliday’s egg hunt and taking down the IOI. Right? Why is this so hard? Maybe because I haven’t told anyone before, and now I’m putting it out there for the whole world to see. And honestly, I was scared of what people might think. I didn’t want to be defined by my sexuality, but it is an important part of me, and something that I think I need to be open about.

I’m bisexual.

There. Done. You happy now? I’m bisexual, and I kissed Aech because I like her, and we’re happy together. I really like her, guys. This last week has been one of the happiest I’ve had in a long time. I mean, my greatest worry has been trying to figure out what I’m going to do now that the IOI’s been destroyed. I could do literally anything! It’s insane. I never thought this would actually happen. I mean, I did, but not like this. I never imagined that I’d come out of the egg hunt with such an amazing and talented group of friends. They’re all absolutely incredible, and I just feel so happy right now. It’s kind of weird, but it’s also so good. I haven’t been able to genuinely relax in so long. It’s fantastic.

Well. That was a lot of sappy rambling right there. How about we just move on and pretend like that didn’t happen? Help me keep my reputation, okay? 

Alright. Now I know a lot of you left comments about me and Parzival making a good couple while the hunt was still on, so I’m going to address that now, just to clear some things up. Yes, he had a bit of a crush on me. Yes, I had a bit of a crush on him, too, at one point. No, nothing ever really came of that. Am I disappointed? Um. No. We’re great friends, obviously, and we’re both perfectly happy with that. Hopefully that’s all cleared up now. 

But enough about Parzival - I have a girlfriend now! A girlfriend! Holy shit! I still can’t get over that. You can’t see me, obviously, but I’m blushing like an idiot. Have been ever since we kissed, actually. It’s kind of really embarrassing.

Wow, I never write about super personal stuff like this. Don’t expect any more heart-wrenching confessionals, okay? I don’t know what I’m going to write about, now that the egg’s been found, but I’m sure I’ll think of something. Anyways, Aech just honked at me to hurry up so I have to go - I’ve got a date!


End file.
